The unscripted scene
by SyrinxCarter
Summary: Chris left his script at the studios, Darren takes it to his apartment to discuss the new scenes.


**The Unscripted Scene.**

Chris opened his dressing room door to find that he had received yet another package. Every month each cast member receives a parcel, exactly the same, containing the upcoming month's worth of scripts. He sighed and picked up his package, after a quick scan of the first few pages of the next episode he tossed the pile back onto the small couch that sat up against the back wall of his dressing room.

He sat down in front of his mirror and started to slowly clear away all traces of the last episode they finished filming and he had bubbles all through his hair. He thought back to the scene where they were singing Animal and how much fun it had been to spray those bubbles everywhere with Darren. Darren Criss, what was he going to do next? He'd been a charmer ever since he first arrived on set, but Chris knew that he was strictly off bounds. He day dreamt about how his hair, so slicked and proper had sprung out during that last scene and he thought back to how once they finished filming Darren had stripped his shirt off and started toweling himself down.

Chris stopped himself when he noticed he had started to blush. He went back to removing the thick layer of make up the ladies had put on him at the beginning of the day.

He finally finished and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a navy blue shirt. He grabbed his keys and set off towards the car park where his shiny new Mercedes was waiting. He jumped in and pulled out of the studio parking lot. He was over half way home when he realized that he had forgotten something, the folder containing his scripts, he half considered going back to get them. But he decided it would be better to just grab them in the morning as everyone has probably already left.

He pulled into his drive way and walked up to the front door, he was glad to be home. It was a long, frustrating day. He went straight to his room and into the en suite for a shower, he wanted nothing more than to wash the day's events away, he needed to get Darren off his mind. Chris spent as long as possible under the hot water, pointing his arm in different directions watching the water spurt off his fingers. Finally deciding it was time to get out, judging by the new look his fingers had taken, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his lower half.

He walked into the small kitchen that he owned and pulled an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. He bit into it and the juice ran down his chin, laughing he wiped it away when the doorbell rung. He walked over and pulled it open a crack to see who it was. And none other than the illustrious Darren Criss was staring at him through the crack.

"Chris let me in" He called out.

"Uhh, just a sec Darren" Chris said back looking down and realizing he was still wrapped in a towel. He shut the door with a snap and ran to his room where he chucked on the sweats and the blue shirt again. He slipped back out towards the door where he opened it to a curious looking Darren, cheeks slightly red from the cold outside.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Uh. Yeah. Sure" Chris said a little embarrassed, standing aside to let the shorter man through. "So what has brought you all the way here to my humble abode?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, you left your scripts in your room…" Darren said, turning red from embarrassment this time.

"Thanks…"Chris said confused "Why were you in my dressing room?"

"Oh, I came by to talk about this scene that we're doing next week" Darren said matter of factly.

"Hmm?" Chris managed to get out. "What's it about"

"Oh. Well. Uh…" Darren says with a small grin.

"Just spit it out already!" Chris says throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, we…Here Just read it. Turn to page 85" Darren told him flipping to the page. Chris moved to the couch and sat down as he read the scene, his eyes bulging at the final few paragraphs.

"Does this say we…" He began but Darren cut across him.

"Kiss? Yes, apparently we do" He was sitting uncomfortably close to Chris now and he could almost smell the sweet scent coming off the smaller male. Chris let out a laugh, what were the writers doing to him? They obviously knew he had a crush on Darren and this was just them having a laugh.

"So why do we have this sudden kiss?" Chris asked Darren who was looking around the room.

"Pav dies and you sing blackbird and I'm moved by it and fall in love" He said quickly.

"Pav? Dies? What? Why?" Chris said getting a little choked up, he had loved working with the small bird.

"Aww. It's OK, the bird doesn't really die, only in the show. You know that right?" Darren said patting Chris' hand.

'Yeah. I just have come to really like working with the bird, if it dies in the show then that's it." He said simply. Wondering why Darren hadn't removed his hand from on top of his own. "Um, do you want a cup of tea? Coffee?" He asked before he dwelled too much on the soft hand residing on his own.

"Tea will do, two sugars, little bit of milk" Darren said with a grin.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Chris said getting up and moving into the next room to the small kitchen. He shuffled around and put the kettle onto boil when he heard footsteps coming into the room. "It'll only be a minute. Just waiting for the kettle to boil" There was no answer, and when he turned around Darren was standing so close that Chris felt uncomfortable. "Darren what are you doi-!" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Darren pressed his lips firmly against Chris' and his hand came up to rest on his cheek. Chris was shocked, he didn't know what to do, was Darren really doing this? And then all too soon Darren was breaking it off. He sighed and let out a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry Chris. I was just curious. I wanted to be prepared for the episode. That was stupid. I think I should go now." He stammered and turned to leave. He was halfway across the lounge room when Chris realized what happened and what is happening and he ran after him.

"Darren wait!" He called as he watched him reach the door. Darren turned around to look at Chris, slightly confused, when Chris ran almost straight into him and pressed his body against the smaller males and their lips connected once more. Darren obviously has had previous practice and Chris felt so out of his depth, but Darren didn't push, he seemed more shocked by what had happened than anything else.

"Chris!" he moaned as Chris' lips left his and found their way to his neck where he started sucking furiously. He managed to push Chris off him, but when he looked him in the face his eyes seemed so wild and he was panting. Darren just pushed him back towards the couch where Chris fell and he converged on him sliding onto Chris's lap, giving him everything he had.

Chris started to unbutton Darren's shirt and Darren broke the kiss to rip it off, popping the last 2 buttons. He leant back in to kiss Chris some more when he noticed that the other boy was wriggling around beneath him. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just. I'm so turned on right now" Chris said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh dear god" Darren let out pulling at Chris' top, trying to get it over his head.

The two boys sat there kissing and touching each other when all of a sudden Chris' back arched and his crotch pushed up against Darren's leg. Darren felt the hard that Chris had and pushed back, sliding his own dick against Chris's body.

Chris shuddered and started tugging at the button on the top of Darren's pants. It was a struggle but he finally managed to get both it and the fly undone. Next thing he knew he was tugging off the tight skinny jeans that Darren had changed into and his hands were running along the waist band of Darren's light pink underwear. He had to repress a laugh by pressing his lips up against the large bulge that had appeared in Darren's underwear. He playfully bit at the cotton and rubbed his hand along the shaft, always sticking to the outside of the underwear. Darren moaned, his eyes shut and his head tilted back. He moved up, kissing up and down Darren's stomach and chest, making his way closer to his mouth, when they were even he started slowly pushing himself ever closer, running his fingers through the curly hair that Darren had now revived from the gel. He felt a flash of pain across his back and realized that Darren had scratched down his spine and was starting to work Chris' pants down slowly. He slid back down Darren's body towards the massive bulge that had now accumulated there. His eyes hungry he looked up at Darren with his index finger carefully placed in the waistband with a questioning look on his face. Darren let out a moan of agreement and Chris slowly pulled down the underwear, Darren arching so he could slide them all the way down.

There, right before him was the biggest, most beautiful dick he had ever seen in his life. He grabbed it in his hand and starting rubbing up and down. Darren made some sort of grunting noise and Chris, after a quick glance up at the other man, slowly slid his member into his mouth. He alternated between sucking and rubbing until Darren made a noise signaling he was close.

Chris pulled away and popped up on the couch where they continued to make out. He received two small bite marks on his neck from Darren, who in turn received a long red scratch down his chest as he pulled Chris closer.

Chris slowly slid his pants down to his ankles and tilted his head back as a foreign hand inspected his own private area. He let out a sigh and relaxed, letting Darren do all the work. He had a few moments where he didn't know what to expect as the other man's mouth worked in ways he didn't even know they could. He pulled Darren up so they were face to face again and he stared him in the eyes before he told him the he wanted Darren to fuck him. Right now.

Darren hopped up and walked over to his discarded pants where he pulled out his wallet and a single condom from inside. Chris. Hurried off to his room where he took a deep breath and extracted a small bottle of lube from his bedside table. He turned around to find Darren standing in his doorway with a hungry look on his eyes. He rasped out "Chris" before he stepped forward and pulled the other boy onto the bed. They started making out again when they broke away and Chris rolled over exposing his dairy-air. Darren squirted some of the lube onto his finger before gently, slowly pushing against Chris. He let out a moan of pleasure and slid back against Darren's hand. Darren slowly expanded to two, then three fingers before asking if Chris though he was ready for his dick.

After sliding on the condom in a quick precise movement, he rubbed the remaining lube over his erect penis. He crawled over to where Chris was perched, his ass pointing towards Darren. He slid his dick in slowly, inching it in slowly.

"Stop, slower" Chris whispered, sex heavy in his voice. Darren slowed his movements making sure that Chris was ready before he moved further. He finally reached the maximum length he could fit in and he just let it sit there for a while. He reached around Chris and wrapped his and around Chris' dick. He started slowly rubbing and sliding in and out at the same time, building up speed until both he and Kurt were panting with the effort of holding it in.

"I. Can't. Take. Much. More" Darren shouted. To which Chris let out a breathless sigh allowing his muscles to tense. As he started to come Darren let himself go with a sigh and slowly started to extract himself from inside Chris.

He ripped the condom off tossing it to the side of the bed; they would worry about it later. He grabbed Chris and pulled him around close allowing their bodies to touch while they caught their breath.

They lay there a while until suddenly Chris sat up in bed clutching his neck where one of the bite marks from Darren was. "What's wrong?" Darren asked concerned.

"How the HELL will I hide this from everyone else on set? Why did you have to bite me in such an obvious place?" He said sounding worried. Darren chuckled pulling Chris back down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Worry about that tomorrow…"


End file.
